He-Lectrix
He-Lectrix (real name Tom Current) is a character in Disney/Pixar's 2018 animated film Incredibles 2, who is part of a group of new Supers who aspire to join the ranks of superheroes. Background Considered high voltage, He-Lectrix is a stylish Super who can manipulate electricity, which he uses to zap bad guys. According to an official concept art book for Incredibles 2, He-Lectrix has slow-danced with Voyd at a DevTech party, and the book claims that there may be 'sparks' between them. Outside hero work, he is an aspiring songwriter and guitarist in a prog-rock cover band. Prog-rock was only just coming into vogue in the mid-60s, and made popular by bands such as The Beatles and Beach Boys. Powers and abilities *'Electricity Manipulation': He-Lectrix has the ability to control electricity. He can zap and charge objects electrically and shoot bold of lightning from his hands. *'Electricity Generation:' He-Lectrix must additionally generate excess electricity as he accidentally shocks other people through basic physical contact, such as when Winston pats him on the shoulder during Elastigirl's first meeting of the New Supers. Weaknesses Exposure to water will short out his powers temporarily, although it's not clear how much water it takes, or for how long it lasts. He-Lectrix seems incapable of controlling his generation of electricity as he accidentally shocks Winston at one point. Despite his powers and the official claims, He-Lectrix is not completely immune to electrical currents. Violet is able to encase him in a forcefield while he is controlled by the Screenslaver, and his own powers shock him. However he remains conscious and recovers quickly. Appearances ''Incredibles 2 He-Lectrix is first seen in a meeting mingling with the other New Supers at Winston's office, a member of Winston Deavor's campaign to make Supers legal again. When Voyd demonstrates her powers he applauds with the others and mentions that it is 'cool'. When Elastigirl talks to the New Supers, he explains his powers.to her and demonstrates them briefly. Later when Winston walks to Evelyn and Helen, he pats He-Lectrix's shoulder (as he is talking to Voyd) and suddenly becomes zapped when touching him, laughing it off. Later after Elastigirl is captured and hypnotised by Evelyn Deavor, He-Lectrix and the other Supers break into the Parr family's new home under Evelyn's control. He and the other Supers are later wearing Hypno-goggles and fighting against Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack on Winston's ship in which they confront them to remove their Hypno-goggles with help from Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible, and Frozone; He-Lectrix is saved when Violet traps him in her force field (electrocuting himself) while Jack-Jack (in monster form) jumps on him and breaks his Hypno-goggles in half, freeing him from Evelyn's control. Later after Evelyn gets arrested, He-Lectrix and the other superheroes are last seen reinstating the Supers Relocation Program where all the superheroes regain their legal statuses. Video games LEGO The Incredibles In the Lego game, He-Lectrix is Elastigirl's partner in stopping the hovering metro train and saving the Ambassador in her helicopter. He-Lectrix is portrayed, at least in the Lego game, as being highly impulsive; while he badly wants to help, he has a tendency to jump into situations that he doesn't have the experience as a New Super to deal with. He repeatedly electrocutes people purely by accident and constantly generates electricity. Additionally his hair is coloured blond instead of brown so that he appears younger and less mature. Trivia *The original character was an electrically charged Super called "''She-Lectrix" whose design was more like Evelyn Deavor. The design of "He-Lectrix" comes from an early storyboard in which Winston Deavor was a corrupt businessman, working together with his inventor brother "Nelson Deavor" who created the Screenslaver mantle. However, after Winston became a good guy the writers decided that they could do more with a female villain, so that she could work in the background and establish a "friendship" with Elastigirl. The two designs were exchanged and Evelyn became the movie's Big Bad, while He-Lectrix closely resembles Winston. Gallery Incredibles 2 236.png Incredibles 2 238.png Incredibles 2 244.png He-Lectrix show his power.jpg Incredibles 2 148.png Incredibles 2 149.png Incredibles 2 143.png Incredibles 2 284.png incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-12451.jpg Supers unite for their rights.png Incredibles 2 Wannabe Supers.jpg I2 - He-Lectrix.png He-Lectric concept.jpg LEGO He-Lectrix.jpg He-Lectrix.png es:Eléctrico fi:Säkäri ja:ヘレクトリクス pt-br:Elétrico Category:Superheroes Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Adults